Betrayed
by Rosa the Kitsune
Summary: Another focus upon another team. There is no way I can give a proper summary without giving anything away. Rated M for safty.


I never understood why my mother named me Eilla. I mean it is pretty cruel to name your daughter "one to be betrayed." And I'm pretty sure that the name is a curse. Well considering all of my friends betrayed me by leaking all of my secrets to the popular people. Which one of those secrets was the fact that my parents abuse me.

So because of that leakage we had to move…again. And this time I'm not going to try to make friends. Because every time it's the same. I make friends. Tell them my deepest, darkest secrets. The populars find out. The secrets are spread around. Have to move. Every single time. Oh and I'm guessing that you're wondering who I am. Well I'm Agatsumi Eilla {last, first}. I'm in the ninth grade. And I'm fifteen. I get betrayed constantly. I still have my ears (unlike everyone I have ever known) and I can't find one person to trust.

I can't even trust my own cat with secrets! How sad is that? And now I'm done unpacking all of my stuff. Most of my possessions are books. Like really rare books. "Eilla! Our new neighbors are here." And that was my Maternal Unit. That's what I call my parents. Units. So I'm walking downstairs and the first thing I notice is the fact that there is an extremely ditzy teen in my living room. My age. Oh and guess what. No ears.

So here I am standing in front of a ditzy, blonde, gray-eyed slut. Worst part is the fact that she's gawking. So are her parents. Most people tend to gawk when they first meet me. I mean I have midnight black hair that goes to my lower back. And electrifying blue eyes. Oh and did I mention I have pale (like extremely pale) skin and super sharp canines? Yeah I look like a vampire who wants to suck your blood.

Doesn't really help that my number one defense against betrayal is glaring. So yeah.

Finally they left! Only problem is the fact that I'm going to have to see her at school tomorrow. Luckily my parental units have forgotten about me. So yay! No abusement tonight!

Oh great. Just great. Not only does my appearance make me stand out, but so do my ears. I do not see another living soul, that is a student, with ears. So I'm getting gawked at left and right. I'm pretty sure I heard a camera phone go off. Signifying someone is taking a picture to laugh about. Oh dear gawd! My lock is between two guys who have lost their ears. The world just loves to screw me over doesn't it? Dang. They spotted me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Boy one says.

"Looks like a pretty little girl. With ears." Boy two laughs.

"Wanna play kitten?" Boy one asks cupping my chin.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Wow. Classic. And another guy. Just my luck.

"Shinji! Go away! This little lady would much rather hang with us." Boy two says (well more of yells) while coming up behind me.

"Really? I'd much rather get ran over by a semi right now." I say (total sarcasm about the semi).

Both of the perverted boys took about three steps away from me. And in about a second they were running down the hall like scared children. I turned to look at this Shinji character. The first thing that popped into my mind was "OMFG! This boy is hot! And he has ears!" Inner me was literally jumping for joy. His hair was a couple inches longer that shoulder length and it was silver. Silver! And his eyes were a hypnotizing gold{A/N: I was playing with metal colors in my mind.}. Plus his skin was just a pale as mine.

"I guess my appearance must be quite a shock for you." Shinji said while watching my face.

"Oh! Sorry. Now I know what it's like to be the gawkee." I said laughing a bit.

"Anyways. My name is Moyomoya Shinji."

"Agatsumi Eilla." I may just be friends with this guy.

"Well Agatsumi-san. I must be going." He said while turning away. Dang his butt is just as cute.

"Bye then!"

School is finally over. And now it is my sanctuary time. My parental units are at work until eight. After that they usually go to a bar. And you can pretty much see where this leads to. And OMG there's Shinji. It's kind of easy to tell him apart from the others. I mean hello silver hair and ears.

SHINJI'S POV

Yeah I know it's rare to see a fighter unit living a normal life. I'm part of the team Betrayed. The problem is that there is no sign of Betrayed. So that's why I'm out here. No one knows what Betrayed looks like. Or if Betrayed is a girl or guy. So I'm in the middle of mission impossible. Maybe I should go visit my little brother, Yoji.

Septimal Moon wanted to make sure that we knew we were brothers. The only difference is that Yoji has his sacrifice. While I don't have any clue who mine is. Oh there's Agatsumi-san. She certainly is a strange one. May be I should wave? No. Can't become attached to her. Oh great. She's waving at me. To be a jerk or not to be a jerk? That is the question. I really need to stop reading Shakespeare. Be a jerk. Be a jerk. Just keep walking.

EILLA'S POV

And just like that the curse continues. At least there weren't any secrets being leaked. Now time to get home so I can prepare myself for the terrible beating to occur.

-------------------------------------------------------FF 2 months--------------------------------------------------------

He just kept hitting and hitting. Who's hitting me? My Paternal Unit. Who else? Oh, shit. He's picking up that pokey thing for the fireplace. Double shit. He's coming near me.

THIRD PERSON

He sent the weapon into her hand causing her to scream. Quite loudly in fact. Like ear shattering. He continued to stab her in multiple places. The arm, leg, stomach. All the while her mother is in the background laughing madly.

SHINJI'S POV

What in the world is that noise? Currently I'm standing next to a normal looking house. And I was having a good time on my walk, too. There it is again. Sounds like a scream. I turned my head towards the house and I realize that the screaming is coming from the house. I quickly ran up to the front door and I picked the lock on the damn door. The first thing that I notice inside the house is the scent of blood and maniacal laughter. Running into the living I saw Agatsumi-san lying on the ground whimpering while trying to protect her head from getting stabbed.

Running up behind the bastard that was stabbing Agatsumi-san, I quickly knocked him out. Bending down near Agatsumi-san, I checked for a pulse. Okay good. She actually has one. I pulled out my phone and called 911.

TO BE CONTINUED…

So how did you like it? Please do tell me by pressing that little button at the bottom.

~Rosa


End file.
